Be Human
by G.N.Shards
Summary: Experience Fuujin Ayako life as a soldier of the HRL and eventually leading up to joining Celestial Being.


Be Human

Fuujin sat near the back of the bus headed for Trier Germany he stared at the blacked out window he knew others were in the bus with him, He could hear their breathing and their gasps or yelps whenever the bus would pass over a bump. Fuujin felt the bus stop and saw the doors of the bus open. "Get out of the bus!" A Soldier yelled stepping onto the bus and pulling some of the children out of their seats and pushing them toward the doors. Fuujin filled out of the bus with the other children and sheilded his eyes against the blazing sun.

"Line up!" A Man in a military uniform yelled his face showed no kindness only a stern look that intimidated all who saw it. Fuujin quickly got into line with the others. "Welcome to Camp Forlorn Hope you are all here for one reason can any of you worthless whelps tell me what that reason is!" The Man yelled at them. None of the children said anything they all just looked at the man infront of them in fear. Fuujin glanced around at the other children frowning before stepping forward "To Become Soldiers" Fuujin said. The man looked directly at Fuujin "Well...Finally it seems one of you maggots has a brain! Whats your name boy!" The man said walking to stand directly infront of Fuujin. "Fuujin Ayako Sir" Fuujin said looking at the ground. "Well Cadet Ayako I'd like it if you looked at me when your talking!" The Man yelled. Fuujin flinched a bit before looking up at the man's face.

"Cadet Ayako is precisely right you are not here to have fun you are all here because you are soldiers when you are here you cease being children! Your parents are not coming to help you and we are not here to be your parents we are here to turn every last one of you into a Warrior a Force to be reckoned with!" The man yelled looking at all the children in the line up. "When you come to Forlorn Hope all your hope is taken from you! By The time we are done here you will have something stronger, Determination! The power to keep going no matter how bad the situation may be!" The Man yelled.

"Now then its time to show you where you will all be living for the rest of your stay!" The man said pointing at a large Barracks near the end of the road. "That will be your new home you will sleep in it, eat dinner in it, and use the damn bathroom in it! Training will begin at 5:00 AM every morning until 12 then you will eat lunch and continue training till 9 then dinner will be served in the mess hall these next few weeks will be the hardest weeks of your lives" The man said walking away. The Soldiers standing behind the children grabbed them by the shoulders and began steering them towards the barracks. Fuujin felt a pair of hands grip him roughly by the shoulders and begin walking him towards the barracks. When all the children were in the barracks the soldiers closed and locked the doors behind them. "W-What are we doing here I don't want to be a soldier!" A Little girl cried. "I wanna go home!" Another child cried. Fuujin looked away and got into one of the bunks he could hear sobs and crying behind him.

10 years later

Fuujin climbed hastily over an obstacle he could feel his shirt sticking to his back as he dashed toward the next obstacle. "Private Ayako my grandmother climbs obstacles quicker than you do and she's dead hurry it up!" A Drill Instructor yelled. "Sir Yes Sir Sergeant!" Fuujin yelled getting down on his belly and crawling underneath some barbwire. Fuujin winced as he felt the barbwire cut slightly into his back. "Faster Private your slowing down!" The Sergeant yelled. Fuujin finally crawled out from underneath the barbwire and sprinted toward the finish line of the obstacle course. "2 minutes and 15.3 seconds Ayako that's an improvement" The Sergeant said looking at his stop watch. Others began crossing the finish line after Fuujin. "About time you maggots showed up Private Ayako got here ages before you!" The Sergeant yelled

Fuujin winced as he touched the wound on his back it was only a shallow cut but the sweat dripping down his back made it feel like 20 knives stabbing into the same spot. "Fuujin are you alright?" A voice asked he felt a hand touch his back. Fuujin looked back at the soft face of his friend Amy. Fuujin nodded "Ya I'm fine I just cut myself on the barbed wire near the end" Fuujin said. "Here let me see" Amy said touching the wound lightly. Fuujin flinched "Ouch" Fuujin muttered feeling a stinging sensation rush through the cut. Amy pulled her hand back quickly "Oh I'm sorry Fuujin did that hurt!" Amy said quickly. Fuujin put his hand up "No No it's alright I'll just get it checked out at the infirmary" Fuujin said. Amy nodded looking down in embarrassment "I'll see you in the mess hall later then" Amy said walking away with the other recruits. Fuujin walked to the infirmary and got the cut disinfected and bandaged before heading to the Mess Hall. Fuujin grabbed his Nutrition Bar and Water Bottle before sitting down at the table Amy was sitting at. "Fuujin there you are I was wondering if you needed surgery or something" Amy said smiling. Fuujin smiled back "Its a cut not a bullet wound Amy" Fuujin said unwrapping the foil from the nutrition bar and taking a bite he chewed it quickly and swallowed trying to get around the horrible taste. Amy giggled "Your still not used to it? After Ten years of eating the same thing?" Amy asked. Fuujin shook his head "Its still as disgusting as the first day I put it in my mouth!" Fuujin said gulping down some water. "Well its not getting better plus its good for you the cook told me that it has all the Vitamins and Minerals that we need to survive" Amy said. Fuujin took another disgusting bite out of the Nutrition Bar "I don't see why we need him the base just gets its food shipped in" Fuujin muttered

"Well I like talking to him he doesn't yell unlike the other adults around here" Amy said finishing her own Nutrition Bar. Fuujin pushed his own bar toward Amy "Here want seconds?" Fuujin said. Amy sighed "Fuujin if you don't eat your just going to whine about it later when we need to go to sleep. finish it" Amy said. Fuujin groaned and picked up the gray nutrition bar and stared at it like some disgusting mutation before cramming it into his mouth and began chewing it up. Amy burst out laughing. Fuujin frowned and spoke with his mouth full "Whas so funny?" Fuujin said trying to speak past the gray mass crammed in his mouth. "You look like a chipmunk with your cheeks puffed out like that" Amy laughed. Fuujin swallowed the gray mass down and cringed. "Yuk that was disgusting" Fuujin muttered taking another gulp from his water bottle. Amy smiled and stood up and throwed away her nutrition bar wrapper and her water bottle "Come on lets get back to the barracks we may be able to get a shower in before everyone else finishes dinner" Amy said taking Fuujin's hand and leaving.

2 Years Later

Fuujin sat on the shooting range with his DMR aimed down range at a target. Fuujin heard footsteps approaching him but paid no heed the activity infront of him required his most concentrated attention. "Fuujin we're going to be late for the graduation ceremony!" Amy said kicking Fuujin hard in the side. Fuujin grunted and put down his DMR "Ok...Ok geez why do you have to kick so hard" Fuujin muttered rubbing his ribs. Amy stuck her tongue out smiling "Oh don't be such a baby Fuujin I've kicked you in worse places" Amy said. Fuujin shuddered "Don't remind me" Fuujin said standing up. "Can you believe it we're finally ready after 14 years of training" Amy said. Fuujin smiled "Ya 14 years of disgusting food and angry old guys" Fuujin said. "I hear that their going to let us go home I can't wait to see my parents again they send me letters every day but...I wonder if they'll still recognize me as their daughter." Amy said

Fuujin put a hand on Amy's shoulder "Of course they will Amy you'll go home and your parents will be so glad your back" Fuujin said. Amy smiled "Thanks Fuujin you always know how to cheer me up" Amy said. Fuujin smiled back "No problem now I believe you said we have a ceremony to get to" Fuujin said, Amy nodded "Ya follow me" Amy said leading the way to the parade ground of the base where a large stage was set up. "Good To see you Corporal Ayako it seems like just yesterday you were getting off the bus with no hope at all" A man said. "Yes sir but I don't need hope anymore I have determination" Fuujin said saluting the man. "good to hear soldier I'm glad to see that all that training hasn't gone to waste." The Man said just before an explosions erupted from underneath the stage sending shrapnel in every direction. Fuujin hit the dirt and covered his head as the explosion went off. he could hear screaming coming from nearby. Fuujin looked up and saw Amy lieing face down on the ground. "Amy!" Fuujin yelled rushing over and turning her over. Amy coughed up a bit of blood and clutched a jagged piece of wood embedded in her stomach. "Oh god...Medic I need a Medic!" Fuujin yelled. "F-Fuu..." Amy said. Fuujin turned to Amy "Don't worry Amy we're going to get you some help" Fuujin said stroking Amy's face. Amy shook her head "I-Its to late Fuujin you can't save me now" Amy whispered. Fuujin shook his head "Don't say that your going to be fine" Fuujin said comfortingly. "Y-You don't know how much I want to believe you" Amy said smiling weakly. Fuujin took Amy's hand in his "Then Believe me your going to be fine Amy I promise" Fuujin said. Amy coughed up a bit more blood. "D-Don't give a girl a p-promise you can't keep" Amy said softly.

Fuujin looked around "Medic!" Fuujin screamed looking around for any kind of help he could feel warm tears running down his cheeks things were looking worse by the second. "Y-Your crying" Amy said raising her hand weakly to touch Fuujin's cheek. Fuujin looked down at Amy. "D-Don't cry for me Fuujin please" Amy said. "P-Please Amy don't die" Fuujin said out of desperation. Amy closed her eyes "Fuujin...Promise me something" Amy whispered. "Anything!" Fuujin said quickly bringing his face closer. "Be...Human no matter what may happen don't let it change you" Amy whispered before going silent.

Fuujin closed his eyes as he felt her go limp in his arms. "W-What do you mean Be Human...Amy d-don't leave me" Fuujin said fighting the tears flowing from his eyes. "Y-Your not supposed to die...your supposed to go see your mom...and dad and your family" Fuujin whispered. "AMY! Fuujin yelled to no one in particular.

2 Months Later

Fuujin climbed into his SVMS-01O Over Flag Mobile Suit and closed the cockpit hatch. "All Recruits welcome to your new Mobile Suits as members of Over Flag your mission will be to locate and eliminate any Gundams fielded by Celestial Being the unit you are now using is designated the SVMS-01O Over Flag it is the standard unit used by the Over Flag brigade." A Voice said over a PA Speaker. Fuujin had piloted a variety of Mobile Suits but so far the SVMS-01O was the most advanced. "At the current moment we will be activating a combat simulation program your proficiency scores will be recorded for later observation we expect the best out of all of you" The Voice said. Fuujin nodded silently. Text appeared over his HUD "1st Lieutenant Hatsune is Team Leader" a voice said. Fuujin activated his communications system "All Units this is 1st Lieutenant Hatsune speaking as of now I am taking command if there are any objections to this speak now" Fuujin said calmly. There was a period of silence. Fuujin nodded "Alpha team form up on me maintain a wedge formation" Fuujin said designating 3 Mobile Suits in his unit as part of Alpha Team. "Team Bravo advance in a line formation and provide covering fire on the enemy, Alpha Team will follow up and eliminate remaining targets." Fuujin said.

"Sir that's suicide Bravo Team will be torn to shreds!" A Voice said over the communication system. Fuujin frowned "Your concern is noted Sergeant" Fuujin said muting the voice. "All Units prepare for combat" Fuujin said. "All Over Flag Units mission intelligence reports 3 Celestial Being Gundams prepare for engagement" A Voice said. Fuujin took a breath and watched as 3 red squares appeared on his HUD "Targets sighted team Bravo Team you know your orders. Alpha stay out of site behind Bravo and wait for my order" Fuujin said leading Alpha team in a slow advance behind Bravo Team. The 3 Celestial Being Gundams began firing at Bravo Team's line. "We're heavy fire from the front!" A Voice yelled. "Maintain formation Bravo that's an order" Fuujin said. "If this keeps up we'll be slaughtered!" A Soldier yelled. "Maintain formation Bravo" Fuujin said. One of Bravo's Mobile Suits exploded into a shower of flames. Fuujin checked his range finder "Bravo maintain formation for 100 more meters and break off" Fuujin said calmly. "in 100 meters we're all going to be hunks of scrap metal!" A voice yelled. "I gave you an order follow it" Fuujin said. "You heard your squad leader Bravo Team follow your orders" A man said over the comms system. Bravo Team continued to push forward gaining more and more casualties as they kept going. Fuujin nodded "Alpha Team activate Plasma Propulsion Systems and jump jet over Bravo Team Engage the enemy" Fuujin said activating his own jump jet systems and soaring his mobile suit over Bravo Team. Fuujin targeted the 3 enemy Gundams with his missiles and got a lock. "All Units open fire unload everything you have on those Gundams" Fuujin said firing the missiles. A Rain of missiles soared through the sky toward the Gundams. Some of the Gundams quickly swerved to avoid the missiles but failed and were too late 2 of the Enemy Gundams exploded into flames. "Two Targets down strafe the last target and avoid friendly fire circle him don't give him anywhere to maneuver" Fuujin said strafing the enemy Gundam and firing his Mobile Suits machine gun. The Enemy Gundam jerked and dented under all the fire it was taking. Eventually exploding due to the overwhelming amounts of damage it was sustaining. Fuujin saw an Ejection pod fly up over the wreckage. Fuujin shook his head and targeted it with his last missile and destroyed it. "Command all targets eliminated" Fuujin said. "Casualties 1st Lieutenant Hatsune?" Command asked. "Necessary Casualties sir all of them necessary to achieve mission objectives" Fuujin said.

1 Year Later

Fuujin stood infront of a Celestial Being Recruiter standing at attention in his Union Military Uniform. "Fuujin Hatsune, Warrant Officer, Trained as part of a Child Soldier batallion" The Recruiter said putting down Fuujin's file. "It says the mortality rate for missions led by you are incredibly low." The Man said. "Human lives are worth nothing compared to completing the mission" Fuujin said calmly. "Really and what if that life is your own or a friends?" The Man asked. "All irrelevant to the importance of the mission sir" Fuujin said. "Your perfect your not even human your just..." The Man said. "A Soldier sir thats all I am" Fuujin said. The Man nodded "We'll find a good spot for you" The man said.


End file.
